


getting out

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief Appearance of Hen Wilson, Competent Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie is at an ice cream shop with Chris and Denny when things go wrong. Hen is thankful.----Written for day three of Eddie Diaz Week,we're getting out of here +competence.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	getting out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [Jenny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence%22) for the beta-edit.

They were at the local ice cream shop when it happened - and by they, Eddie means Chris, himself, and Denny. Buck had been down the street with Hen, picking something up. They said they wouldn’t be gone long, and Eddie could handle two kids at once when it came to getting some ice cream. So he had let his boyfriend and close friend go do what they needed to do and waited in line with Chris and Denny, answering as many questions as he could when they asked.

And about five minutes after Buck and Hen disappeared down the street, Eddie had been taken by surprise by the entire building collapsing, pushing Chris and Denny out of the way immediately, but not before the roof of the building slid forward and stopped the three of them from actually being able to move  _ anywhere _ . Luckily, no one was hurt, but Chris moved to hide behind his legs and Denny stared at the roof in surprise and Eddie -- Eddie had only let out a small groan because he really just wanted to get some ice cream for the kids and then go  _ home _ since that’s where they were heading for the end of the day.

“Dad--” Chris begins and Eddie runs his fingers through his son’s hair and takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.They had been third in line, two people ahead of them, and while Eddie was annoyed by that a few minutes ago, he’s thankful now as he turns towards Denny and asks if he’s okay. With Denny nodding his head, Eddie finds himself taking another deep breath before grabbing his phone from his pocket, blinking as he turns on the screen and lets out a sigh of relief.

It’s not even a second later that his phone is going off, Buck’s name on the screen, and Eddie doesn’t think before answering it and placing it on speaker.

“Hey. We’re alright, all three of us,” Eddie says and he can hear Buck let out his own sigh of relief, can hear Hen’s voice in the background, but Eddie doesn’t pay a whole lot of attention, choosing to instead, look around the small cave the roof has created for the trio.

“Is there anything on top of the roof?” Eddie asks after a minute, wondering if maybe he’ll be able to push the rubble out of the way himself. There’s no answer for a few minutes, but then Buck replies back, saying there isn’t anything on the roof and Eddie lets out another sigh before looking toward Chris and Denny.

“We’re getting out of this,” he says, voice soft as he leans forward, running his fingers through Chris’ hair and squeezing Denny’s arm a little. Both of the boys nod their heads and Chris grins up at him and Eddie - Eddie stands up, heading towards one of the corners and placing his hands on it. It takes a few minutes for Eddie to realize he’s not going to be able to push his way out, that he’s not that lucky - and there’s nothing on the inside for him to lift the roof himself.

“Buck, is there any way you’re able to lift up the roof or move some of it?” Eddie asks, trying to remember what the roof looked like from the outside. He’s pretty sure it would be relatively easy, especially if Buck helped, but he’s not completely sure.

“It doesn’t look like it, no,” Buck says and Eddie frowns, walking the perimeter of the inside before stopping suddenly when he sees a little bit of light across his shoe. Kneeling down suddenly, Eddie feels against the bottom where there’s light, and he lets out a small laugh. There’s air reaching his fingers.

“Eddie! Eddie!” He hears and he looks towards his phone before sticking his entire hand out, hoping nothing truly terrible happens.

“Look for my hand, Buck. It’s outside, there’s a gap. In one of the corners of the roof and the ground,” Eddie says, wiggling his fingers for a few minutes before he hears Buck say he found him, and can feel his boyfriend’s hand in his own, squeezing gently. Eddie lets out a sigh, looking around before removing his hand.

“Do you think that’s enough for you to be able to lift the piece of the roof blocking us?” Eddie asks. He hates how he can’t remove it himself, but there’s nothing here to help him, and he knows Buck is more likely to be able to lift this up than he is - knows that just acknowledging that fact is good enough for Eddie.

“Yeah, with Hen’s help,” Buck replies and Eddie nods, taking another breath before stepping back towards Chris and Denny.

“Whenever you guys are ready, then,” he says and it doesn’t take very long before Eddie can see the light growing, then Buck’s legs and Hen’s legs and then their entire bodies. A small grin crosses Eddie’s face as the three of them head towards the opening, a sigh of relief escaping from him.

When the three of them are out, Hen instantly has Denny in her arms and Buck has his arms wrapped around Eddie and Chris. Buck’s mumbling something that Eddie doesn’t really understand but isn’t mad about, kissing the side of Buck’s head with a small smile.

“You’re okay?” Buck asks, looking over both Eddie and Chris. Eddie nods, squeezing Buck’s shoulder.

“We’re okay,” he whispers, picking Chris up and relaxing even more.

“We’re okay,” he repeats, smiling at his boyfriend, thankful that he can say that.

“Eddie,” he hears and he glances up to see Hen looking up at him, and he lets out a small smile. “Thank you,” she finishes and Eddie nods, squeezing Buck and Chris a little more, knowing that they’re all okay, Denny and Hen included.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story. If you think I forgot any tags/triggers/warnings, please let me know. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, as all are appreciated, and eventually responded to.


End file.
